The Lady and The Lachrymose
by Alpine-Dragon-Queen
Summary: AU. Yuffie is your normal high school girl that gets into trouble regularly and needs to be punished. Her principle sets her up in an after school program taking of a man with a twisted past.
1. Consequences

A/N: Revamp and hopefully updates!

The Lady and the Lachrymose

Chapter 1: Consequences.

Warm sunlight shown through the window in the Gaia high school principal's office, principle Reeve Tuesti was smiling forgivingly at his newest student, Yuffie Kisaragi, and her parents. Yuffie and her parents had just moved to this town and the young girl was not happy about it or coming to this high school.

"So, you see Mr. and Mrs. Kisaragi, this is not the first time in the month that she's been here or that your daughter has acted out in this matter…" Yuffie was sitting in her chair with arms crossed and pouting as Reeve talked to her shocked parents.

"Just how many times has this happened, Mr. Tuesti?" Her mother's softly whimpered words could barely be heard, the woman gently playing with the strap of her purse at the tension grew in the room. Reeve sighed as he folded his hands on his desk and leaned forward towards his guests.

"Well, it's been happening every couple of days since she started coming here but only recently has she started to add the destruction of school property to her normal mix of pranks…" Reeve could see the anger grow on Mr. Kisaragi's face so he quickly continued, "But I realize that your daughter is probably just going through some things right now so I'm not going to hold it against her, it's obvious that she's just trying to get these things out of her system. But I have an alternative; the school has an after school program that could really use an energetic person like her." He was relieved when he saw the anger subside a tiny bit before the girl's father spoke to him.

"Just what kind of after school program is this, Mr. Tuesti?"

"We assign a student as a part time care taker, I guess you would call them, to people that aren't mentally or physically fit to leave their home." Yuffie looked up at this; if there was one thing she didn't want to do with her precious time, it was take care of some home bound loser. She sneered slightly as she heard her mother ask the nest question.

"Sir, what would be required for this program…?"

"She's required to stay there a minimum of an hour. She'll be required to buy groceries for them, we will pay for them, she will simply have to get them and provide meals for the person she is taking care of. The rest of the time she would be advised to engage them in conversation or a source of entertainment such as a card or board game." Unlike Yuffie, her parents actually seemed to like the idea of the program, "Like I said, she'll go there for at least an hour everyday after school and if you decide on it, she can go on weekend mornings to check up on them."

"Oh! That sounds like a wonderful opportunity for her doesn't it, dear!"

"Yeah, maybe that'll knock some sense into the girl…." Yuffie was horrified that her parents were even considering this as a punishment for her! They never put this much effort into one of her punishments!

"What! You can't make me do this! I am so not gonna be some agoraphobic loser's caretaker!" The young girl growled but this only made Reeve chuckle.

"Lively one, you have there. So, Mr. and Mrs. Kisaragi, shall we try out the program?" The adults completely ignored Yuffie as they continued on.

"Yes, but I am curious, just who will she be taking care of?" Mrs. Kisaragi asked, feeling a little concerned for her daughter's safety.

"Oh, I have the perfect one picked out for her! Vincent Valentine, he has an extremely bad case of depression. So bad actually, that he hasn't left the house in around thirty years! He's extremely quiet and well mannered, I think it will do Yuffie good to talk to him, she may pick up a few things."

"Uhh… I'm not entirely sure I want my baby girl spending a full hour with a strange man everyday…"

"Oh, don't worry; Vincent is completely safe for her to be around. He is a real gentleman and ever since the woman he loved died thirty years ago, he's been celibate and has told me many times that he does not have even the most remote urge to touch another woman in that way ever again. The most she has to worry about with him is getting him to eat or talk; he doesn't do much of either." Yuffie was utterly shocked to hear this to say the least.

'He's been alone all those years just because that lady died? That poor guy, she must have meant the world to him!' She was pulled from her thoughts as she heard Reeve talking again.

"Come, I go take you to meet him right now before your daughter starts working with him tomorrow."

~V*Y~

The Kisaragi's stared in awe as they drove up behind Reeve and looked at the huge, ancient looking mansion. It was incredibly beautiful despite being extremely run down.

'Whoa, this place is huge!' Yuffie's family was rather wealthy but this mansion was in a league all its own, now she was really beginning to wonder what kind of man this Vincent Valentine was. She followed her parents in as Reeve opened the door with a key he had. The inside of the mansion was even more beautiful and eerie than the outside was; the furnishings were rather old looking and the colors consisted mostly of black and different shades of red. Reeve turned to the Kisaragis and scratched his head.

"Wonderful, now that you've seen this part of the house we just have to find Vincent, he tends to blend in. Follow me." He started across the foyer and began heading for the main living room. Yuffie could not stop herself from looking around in wonder at the beautiful place. She gave a small giggle as she mentally commented that it reminded her of something one of those fancy looking vampires in movies might live in.

"Ah, Vincent, there you are!" She heard her principle call to the other man; she looked in their direction, expecting to see a man in his late fifties, early sixties. Needless to say, she was more than shocked to see that the man she would be taking care of didn't look more than twenty-seven or so. She was glad that the shadows of the dark mansion were covering her face as she looked at him, because she was sure she was blushing just seeing him there. He hadn't moved from his place on a black arm chair where he was reading an old leather-bound book but Yuffie could tell what he looked like; he was tall and extremely thin, his skin was almost the color of snow and had long black-colored hair. Though, what really caught her attention was when he looked up to acknowledge Reeve, she could finally see his face; he was absolutely gorgeous! His facial features were soft but well defined, hidden slightly behind wispy raven colored bangs and then there was his eyes; they were dull and beautiful yet eerie and frightening pools of crimson at the same time.

"Vincent, these are the Kisaragis. Their daughter, Yuffie, will be coming to visit you every weekday to see how you are doing, ok?" Vincent didn't say anything but he blinked slowly up at Reeve to show that he understood. Reeve turned to Yuffie and offered her a hand.

"Come here, dear, introduce yourself." The young girl could only nod as she began to walk towards the two men and offered her hand to Vincent, who took it gently in his.

"H-hiya, I'm Y-yuffie Kisarai, nice to meet ya…" She stammered out the words slowly as she felt his hand in hers; it was so soft and slightly cold.

"Greetings Yuffie, I am Vincent Valentine. It is a pleasure to meet you…" Yuffie was pretty sure she was gonna faint right there; his voice was lovely but clearly filled with sorrow, it made her mouth dry and her knees weak.


	2. Unwanted Feelings

A/n: Second chappy...~~~~

Chapter 2: Unwanted Feelings.

Yuffie leaned against her bedroom door; she had just gotten home from meeting Vincent with her parents. Her mind in a haze, she slipped her hand down to the door knob and locked it. She wanted some time to herself to think over her situation without her siblings coming in and bothering her. She let out a sigh as she sat down on her queen sized bed, gently kicking off her socks and shoes then laid down on her back.

"Two months of cooking, cleaning and just plain takin' care of that guy…" Yuffie grumbled quietly as she began to slowly unbutton her white school shirt, how she hated those stiff school clothes, "It's so weird… Despite how old they make him sound, he looks super young…!" She slipped off her skirt as her mind began to wander with those last words.

'_And super_ HOT_…!'_ Yuffie's sleepy eye shot open and she sat bolt upright, her unbuttoned shirt slipping off her shoulders.

"Oh my GAWD! I did not just think that!"

"Just think what?" Yuffie jumped and looked as her window, where the question had come from, to see her best friend Tifa climbing through. Yuffie quickly grabbed a pillow covered herself up since she was only wearing her matching undergarments with the lime green sakura flower pattern.

"Tifa! What the heck are you doing, haven't you ever heard of a door?" Tifa rolled onto the floor and shot to her feet. She quickly put a fist on her hip and rolled her eyes at the hiding teenager in front of her.

"Girl, I got three times more curves than you, why you hiding?" Yuffie pouted at the comment, she hated whenever anybody brought up her figure. She always felt very self conscious about being an a cup and would mostly likely never get a male to look at her in that special way; the way that Cloud _always_ looked at Tifa. She stood up and threw the pillow at Tifa before walking over to her closet.

"Thanks for remindin', Tifa!" She grabbed an over sized T-shirt for the large closet and pulled it over her head, its hem resting a little down her thighs.

"Aww, Yufs, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!"

"Humph!"

"If it makes you feel any better, I came up here to ask if you wanted to go get some tea at the awesome shop downtown." Yuffie look back at Tifa and really wished she hadn't; the older girl was giving her, her best puppy dog eyes that seemed to say 'I'm _really_ sorry, Yufs!' Sighing, Yuffie walked over towards the door.

"Fine, let me see if I can go out."

~V*Y~

Vincent slammed his old book onto the ebony comforter that covered his bed and ran his hands through his hair; his metallic hand snagging on his hair and the claws scraped his scalp.

"Valentine, I'm so degusted with you…!" He grumbled to himself as he arched his back in frustration. Ever since she had left, he had been having very unpleasant thoughts about the young girl no matter how hard he tried to push them aside by reading.

"I have to tell Reeve that I cannot allow this to happen…" He grunted, pulling his hair as the girl entered his thoughts again. "Yuffie… Why do you unknowingly plague my mind…?" From that moment that he had touched her hand; Vincent had just wanted to pulled her into his arms and just pleasure her for hours with his kisses. He hadn't thought about doing that to a woman in over twenty years, not even to his precious Lucrecia. Vincent couldn't even figure out what it was about that girl that made his body react that way, she was nothing extravagant by the standards of a older male; her curves were mostly in the hips area and even that was lacking, her bob haircut gave her a childish appeal and even her breasts added to the charm, they were petite and hardly gave any dimension to her chest. Though with a sickening realization, he found them oddly enticing and wondered if the little lumps of protruding muscle were soft and warm to the touch. He gagged as he brought his hands over his face; he hoped desperately that he was not becoming a pedophile after all those years of celibacy. Vincent forced his reluctant body to sit up and swung his legs over the side of the bed; there had to be something in this house to keep his mind off of the girl and perhaps a plan for him to keep his hands off the poor girl for the next two months while he was at it.

~V*Y~

Yuffie slammed her head on the table as she waited for her tea to cool off and groaned, but not because her head hurt, she just couldn't stop thinking about the man.

"Yuffie, sweetie, what's wrong…" Aerith's sweet voice called softly in her ear as the older rubbed her shoulder, trying to comfort her. Both Aerith and Tifa were close to Yuffie like sisters but she could never tell them how she was feeling but she had to say the closest thing to the truth.

"I got in trouble with Principle Reeve today and got that lameo After School program as my punishment." Tifa and Aerith were shocked. Tifa spoke up since Aerith was too speechless.

"What? Dang, girl that sucks! How could they do that to you?"

"Who will you be taking care of…?"

"A man named Vincent Valentine… He has a super bad case of depression and PTSD…"

"Ouch, Yufs! How long ya gotta do this for?"

"Well, Teefs, it's one hour everyday after school for two months plus weekends if my parents want me to…" Yuffie took a long drink from her tea, she found herself trying to swallow the lump that she had gotten from just thinking about him and it made her body feel weird. Tifa crossed her arms, making her breasts squish together as she pouted.

"So uncool, dood…! Well, anyway, I wanted to know if you two girls wanted to come over to my house this weekend."

"Sure!" Yuffie squeaked and Aerith nodded before asking a question.

"Mind if I bring my make over stuff?"

"Not at all! We'll have a girls' night!"

'It's gonna be one LONG weekend….'

~~~A/N: Well, that was awkward to write..


End file.
